


Icicle Holiday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Icicle Holiday

Title: Icicle Holiday  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100 x 3  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) 's prompt #5: icicle, [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas challenge prompt: icicle and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s special holiday challenge #5  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: Yeah, more fluff. ;)

  
~

Icicle Holiday

~

“I’m freezing!” Draco groaned.

Harry, teeth chattering, said nothing, although he did pull Draco faster as they approached the well-lit house. “We had to fly, sorry,” he said as they got closer. “The place is Unplottable.”

“It’d better be worth it,” Draco muttered. “My last Warming Charm wore off ages ago and unless you’re planning to fuck an icicle--” Just then, a chuck of ice fell off a tree branch and landed right in front of them. “And now the trees are trying to murder us!”

Harry shook his head. “Let’s get inside. I know how to warm you up.”

~

Draco moaned as Harry thrust deep and came. Arching his back, he, too, orgasmed, then lay trembling as Harry gathered him close and pressed a kiss to his sweaty temple.

“Warm enough now?” Harry asked.

“Yes, finally,” Draco whispered back. “Look!”

Harry turned his head and Draco could feel him smile as he looked out the gigantic picture window they’d made love in front of. “What a view.”

“Mmm.” Draco sighed. “All right, I’ll admit this was worth the trip.”

“And see, no more murder attempts from icicles.”

“Don’t tempt fate,” Draco muttered. “We still have to make it home.”

~

“Last day,” Draco said.

Harry grinned. “Want one last shag before we leave?”

Draco didn’t hesitate. Grabbing Harry’s arm, he pulled him towards the gigantic Christmas tree. “Under here,” he said. “I like seeing the decorations as we do it.”

Harry, happy to oblige, Banished their clothes, and soon he was buried balls-deep in Draco, who urged him on with breathless moans.

Afterwards, Draco stood up and, helping Harry up, Summoned their shrunken trunks. “This time you can ride behind me.”

Harry acquiesced, and, as they flew away, Harry spotted a tinsel icicle decorating Draco’s hair. Smiling, he left it.

~


End file.
